


【mob帕】培养

by Muliang



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muliang/pseuds/Muliang
Summary: *是非常规mob*研究员日记*梦帕前提*有非常规数据体强暴
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 9





	【mob帕】培养

8月13日  
我开始写日记了，个人的、非工作记录的纯粹个人的日记。我记得上一次写这种东西还是小学三年级的日记作业。总之，在这本日记的第一页，让我写写我为什么会突然开始写日记。  
我写日记不是为了让自己不忘记，我永远…直到我死去都不会忘记那件事……我写日记是为了发泄，我现在的工作总有一天会逼疯我……他们禁止我们把工作记录带出研究所，禁止我们携带任何物品离开，禁止在研究所外的地方谈论这些事……所以我不能让任何人知道这本日记的存在。  
前天，隔壁的实验室，B709的所有研究人员全部遇难了。研究所封闭了一整天只为了抓捕一个未完成的电子病毒…我们叫它bugster，bugsterPA01，它是bugster帕拉德——假面骑士ex-aid所患游戏病的病原体——死亡后飘散的一部分中心数据的衍生物。我听说过帕拉德从ex-aid体内分离时发生的事。在11号的事件发生前几分钟，在隔壁实验室的我看见了走道上快速地闪烁红蓝两色的光，紧接着，一片杂乱的数据团掠过门外，警报响起，组长命令我们原地不动，让副组长走到门外查看情况，他一踏出房间…我们都愣在原地不敢出声……他一踏出房间就被席卷而来的橙黄色数据包围啃噬，站在门口的组员把门反锁上，门被剧烈的冲击震得嘎吱作响，我现在回忆起来才发觉，那个冲击不是病毒带来的，而是我们的同事绝望地锤击门板带来的……他们叫它“病毒”，病毒杀死生物会有一个过程，那个场面不是病毒感染……更像是食人鱼撕扯掉入水里的大型动物，或者蝗虫掠过农田…更像是野兽。  
“野兽”不受门板的阻挡，有几串数据从门缝里钻进来，脱离了主体的数据只会在空中漫无目的地飘散，我们抓到了几段，剩下的等它们自己缺失养分缓缓消失。广播说镇压人员很快就会赶来支援，门外的声音平静下来，它往其他的地方去了，我们谁也不敢开门，过了十几分钟后，胆子最大的那个从窥视镜里往外面看，他说外面什么都没有。  
这不是结束……今天我们组收到上面下达的任务，我们将接替B709的研究，尝试离体培养bugster，所用的样本即是我们镇压过程中捕获的几段碎片。我不知道我们会不会成为下一个B709，或许明天我们都会死。在这个游戏病已经成为一种见怪不怪的有针对药物的普通病症的时代，我们必须面对死亡的危险……这不是为了疫苗或者任何正当的理由，我们这些研究员都是奉命行事，没有人知道为什么，不去问、不去思考、做好手上的工作，是我这一行生存下去的基本要求。  
  
8月27日  
很久没有写日记了。自接到培养bugster的任务后，我们几乎整天被关在研究所里工作，每天都有不同的人前来巡视，比起我们的工作成果，他们似乎更在乎我们的一举一动，我没有机会拿出这个日记本哪怕一分钟。  
过去的差不多两周，我们每天要做的都是重复的事：挑选、投入、培养、失败、重新开始，就像B709的记录中所写的那样。直到昨天，编号17的数据成功存活了下来。  
为了不重蹈B709的后尘，我们开始尝试新的方法。我们把17号复制，投入从bugster抗体中提取的数据中，编码PA17-1。抗体数据经过减活处理，不足以杀死bugster个体，但对如此小块的bugster数据碎片会有什么影响，我们尚不知晓。这是达到减毒的最快手段。我们接到的任务是培养出一个bugster，不需要它是否有多强的攻击性和多高的致死率，只需要是一个有人类外观和基本原型数据的bugster。  
回到对17-1的减毒工作。bugster的数据是特殊的亮橙色，投入暗绿色的抗体代码中显得尤为醒目，甚至不需要我们刻意追踪。投入后，17-1表现出…可以用“惊恐”来形容的反应，它看上去对于四面八方围绕上来的抗体手足无措，挣扎着往边界上逃窜。我知道我的用词很可笑，但是相信我，我们中有不少人会使用和我差不多的描述。抗体开始侵蚀17-1的数据，它的工整的代码上出现区域性的乱码，似乎是知道无法逃脱后，它开始试图反抗，它破坏了一些抗体数据，用它们修复自己的损伤，而抗体的数量是它的好几倍，它很快便无力面对如此之多的入侵者。它开始……压缩自己？它看上去变小了，实际上是变密了，抗拒抗体对它的入侵。但是抗体略胜一筹，它们从它的漏洞中挤入，触碰它的主干数据，它看上去还在试图逃窜，抗体早已在它周围形成一个密实的包围圈，阻止它挪动哪怕一个单元格，然后不紧不慢地向中心那点可怜的数据团注入自己的暗绿色代码。亮橙色的光芒从边界开始缓缓地暗淡下来，中心的光芒反而更加明亮，我们查看后发现它似乎是在用枝干末节的信息补足主干部分受到的侵蚀，非常聪明，但是于事无补，我们继续投入抗体，直到它中心的数据也开始体力不支地闪烁。接下来的时间我们都在重复这一工作。暗绿色的数据几乎要把这片橙色的躯壳全部占据了，越来越大的漏洞里有新生的抗体数据涌出。  
鉴于它的主体几乎在一瞬间杀死了我们的同事，我们没有放松警惕，不断输入抗体直到它连压缩自己的机能也不受控，彻底摊开自己任由抗体进出，它的颜色变得灰暗，中心仍在运作的几行代码像呼吸灯一样闪动光芒。它让我想起我在学校里解剖小鼠时看见的，生命垂危时还在努力搏动的，比指甲盖还小而脆弱的心脏。我们及时把它“捞”出来，没有让它就这么死去。我们把抗体的数据从它那支离破碎的数据碎片中剥离出来，下一步便是离体培养。  
把它剥离、复制后收入数据库，我们终于可以回家睡个好觉了。打开电视，我看见ex-aid…宝生永梦，带着他的bugster帕拉德出席卫生部举办的发布会，就人类与bugster共存的问题做出回应。我不记得他们到底说了什么，只记得那个看上去只是个普通的高个子卷发男孩的病毒拥有的过于稚嫩的五官，我无法把他和那个在抗体数据的海洋里挣扎的数据碎片或是在走廊上飞驰的嗜血猛兽联系起来。我们…到底会培养出什么样的东西？  
  
8月30日  
进展不算顺利，当然，这种不顺是在预料之中的，17-1培养出的第一代bugster正在我们的全天候监管中慢慢形成，其中绝大部分都被作为畸形体销毁了。生长得最快的那个腿部残缺，从背后生出了一根胳膊，脸上挤着五只眼睛和两张嘴，直到我们把它销毁时，它还在继续生长。我们销毁了的都是外表就有明显的异形和残缺的个体，若要把其他方面的残疾纳入考虑，那么这一组或将面临无差别清除。或许是抗体的影响，所有的个体的五感都异常迟钝，它们中的一些完全听不到也看不到，大部分丧失了其中一种或所有的感官，或者是比常人，不，比普通的bugster要弱的多。  
安插在圣都医科大学附属医院的医生告知我们宝生医生和帕拉德并没有出现异常，看来他们无法感知这里的帕拉德的身体碎片培育出来的个体的信息，也可能是信号屏蔽器屏蔽了个体的信号，它们之间是否有共感还待确认。就目前的状况来说我们可以自由展开实验。  
我们分成了几组，一组根据之前减毒的经验尝试培养新的样本，剩下的负责管理逐渐成型的个体。外形最为完整的个体之一，编码17-1-13（简称13号），体型比原型帕拉德稍瘦弱一些，几乎不会发出声音，它是我的负责对象。  
我想我大概是比较幸运的，其它组负责的个体大多有或多或少的攻击性，不知道哪一天他们也会像B709的人还有前副组长那样在这个地下研究所死于非命，而我负责的这个，目前来说，看上去对什么事都不太感兴趣。一些个体因为五感迟钝会做出无视痛感的自毁行为，13号却完全不同，它大部分时间都任由我们摆布，经测试，它的听觉和视觉都趋近于无，触觉、嗅觉却异常灵敏，它不好动，不会主动发出声音。或许我们没法在它身上获取太多有用的信息，但是，管他的，我至少可以比其他的倒霉蛋活得久一点。  
  
9月7日  
10号今天杀了人，实实在在地把人撕碎了，或许是毒性衰弱后无法用病毒感染的方式置人于死地，残存的尸块没有化作数据消失。被它杀死的人不是研究人员，是几个保安。它今天凌晨一点到三点间出逃，研究所重重防护，整个地下区域布满信号阻隔器防止它们瞬间移动，10号出逃的原因目前还在调查。下午四点左右，它被发现赤身裸体地坐在一滩尸块附近，并且表现出了强烈的应激反应。从它身上检测出来的液体除了死者的血液以外，还有不止一人的精液，其中一部分与死者的DNA匹配，至于其他的成分的主人去了哪里，是不是还活着，这不是我们该操心的事。我们要做的是调查清楚它出逃的手段，申请加固防护措施，现在它们很难再逃出去了。  
相比起来，我的13号表现得让我十分满意，为了研究帕拉德的天才玩家能力从何而来，它们被分配了各式各样的游戏机。大部分个体在感官弱化后都无法重现原型帕拉德的游戏才能，我们正准备放弃时，13号摸索着在一些游戏类型上展现了高超的游戏技术，这或许与它意外增强了的感知能力有关，我们把它连接上处理器，最终收集到了数量可观的情报。  
13号以外的个体都逐个被剥夺了游戏时间，转而投入其他的研究中。失去游戏后它们失去了唯一的娱乐途径，表现出了沮丧及愤怒之类的情绪模拟，那无济于事，我们处死它们的兄弟时会让它们在旁边观看，每个研究员身上都配备了装载抗体子弹的枪械，它们并不敢在明面上反抗人类。等游戏才能方面的资料收集结束后，13号的游戏时间也会被剥夺。我好奇到那时它会有什么反应。  
  
9月8日  
10号“自杀”了。  
进行完每日例行的身体检查后，它突然挣脱开抑制电缆，夺过研究人员腰间里的手枪饮弹自杀，枪声在不大的空间里回响，残存有一部分听力的个体对枪声产生了反应。10号的死是重大的损失，它拥有与其它个体不同的经历，也是性格表现与原型最相似的一个。与它的死亡有关的负责人被问责，手枪被夺走的研究员被喊出去之后再也没有回来，没有人再提起他，这就是这里的规矩。就算他昨天还在跟我们一起吃宵夜，今天过后，他从未存在。  
其他的一切都在顺利运行，13号在枪响的时候往声源处望了一眼，它的代码中处理触觉的区域产生了波动，看来它的触觉感知能力比我们预计的还要强。  
  
9月9日  
我提交了在现阶段的游戏测试结束后对13号个体展开进一步的感官测试的计划草案，把那些测试设置得更像是游戏，减少实验体在测试过程中的紧张感可以得到更切合实际的数据。  
在这一点上，隔壁几个组明显考虑不周，10号出逃后他们加强对实验体的施压，一些实验体的痛感已经弱化，任由他们摆弄始终坚持自我，另一些则明显表现出了比先前更强的敌意。他们劝说过我加入他们，我拒绝了，13号看不见也听不见，它每日的生活围着游戏转悠，与原数据对比后我发现它现在的状况与原型帕拉德诞生初期的状况极其相似，虽然不能称得上友好，但敌意和攻击性趋近于无，我一个人就可以搞定，所以我让同组的另外一位去支援其他组。  
  
9月14日  
游戏测试结束了，今天的游戏时间里，它没等来它的游戏机，在我走进它的隔间时它主动走过来，拉扯我的衣摆说了什么，大致上都是些咕咕囔囔的无法分辨含义的话语，我任由它拽着我，带着它走进今天的实验室。  
今天的实验是针对嗅觉和味觉，我们准备了不同的物品给它嗅闻，教它选出气味差异最大的一个，如果选取正确则可以得到食物奖励。在之前的游戏实验中我们得知几乎所有的个体都无一例外地喜欢糖果，这个过程有点像训练一条狗，13号的游戏智能表现得比其他个体更高，训练和实验过程出奇顺利。我们发现在嗅闻难度逐步提高时，它的相关区域的代码也在不断自我编写得更为复杂，或许它们拥有类似人工智能的学习进化能力。现在我们的技术还无从得知把它们制造出来的檀黎斗到底是如何做到创造一种模糊了生物与程序的存在，不过我们或许可以让其中的一些成果为我们所用。  
  
9月15日  
我对于数据碎片复原的个体中是否会保有原型体的记忆这件事存有疑虑，不过到目前为止，加上培养组最新培养的一组个体的情况来看，它们没有一个提到过外界的信息，也没有提起过它们的宿主。这件事非常反常，虽然可以用从PA01上掉落的碎片都是不含记忆的普通模块来解释，但是我们应该提高警惕。  
  
9月16日  
今天进行的是对触觉的实验。我们尝试让13号触摸不同的材质，结果喜人，它提前一个小时完成了我们给它的任务。而且我们发现，13号对任务型的实验方式会表现出浓厚的兴趣。  
  
9月17日  
今天继续进行对触觉的实验。  
它扯着我的衣服走进实验室时表现得非常欢快，我们提前给了它一颗糖，因为很快它就笑不出来了。  
我们给13号的不同部位施加不同程度的痛感刺激。即便是1级的疼痛，也会使它的处理系统产生不小的波动，当疼痛等级上升到3级时，它难以抑制自己的呼痛声，我们给它糖作为安抚。  
疼痛等级到达5级时它试图逃脱，我们把它制服并拷在实验台上，它试图反击并且发出声音抗议，这是我听见它“说话”最多的一天。每次刺激时，它的数据都会发生剧烈的抖动。  
痛感到达等级8时，它的数据在抖动后出现了错误代码，为了不让它的尖叫影响实验进行，我们带上隔音耳机，在它不断变尖变细的喊叫中，我们继续实验。唾液和白沫从它的嘴边冒出来，咳嗽带出了一些未消化的糖块，下体模拟失禁流出仿生液体，经提取研究后确认那些液体的成分只有单一的水，我们不再喂食它任何安慰剂。它的乱码逐步扩散，甚至在外形上表现出来，在体表受击严重的区域在出现数据丢失后形成了不同程度的淤青表现，触碰时会导致疼痛，该特殊表现会持续多久，是之后跟踪记录的事。  
最高的12级先施加在腹部，它几度昏死又被痛感唤醒，刺激持续五分钟时它的程序出现了密集的报错，体征急速下降，为了保住这个特殊样本，我们终止了实验，12级在其它部位的测试推后。  
最后我们将昏迷的13号运回它的隔间进行持续观察，它愈合能力极强，不太严重的伤口很快悉数自愈，代码错误也在自我修复，生命体征趋于平稳。大概到明天我再去看它时，它已经恢复如初了。  
  
9月18日  
今天进入它的隔间时，它缩在房间的角落，察觉到我进入后没有像往常那样主动迎上来，反而缩得更紧了，双手环抱着膝盖缩成一团。我朝它走过去，给它递了一颗糖，等它放松戒备时，从它的指尖开始触碰，顺着手臂按压，检查它昨天受到刺激的部位是否留有痛感，脖颈、大腿内侧和体侧仍有疼痛反应，触碰到腹部时它明显地瑟缩了一下，并且推开我的手，我再给了它一颗糖。  
它的数据显示一切正常，我们琢磨了很久也没有排查出它的疼痛来自哪里。最后我们决定将预计今天进行的实验推后，并且为了加速它的恢复破例给它发放游戏机。  
一切为了更加准确的数据。  
  
9月19日  
今天的例行会议上讨论了关于13号的问题，有人提出把对13号的实验分摊在别的个体上，以免过度刺激13号引起类似PA01事件和10号事件之类的惨案。我投了反对票，在会议上我给出的理由是每个个体都是特别的，可以在其他个体上重复类似的实验，不建议分摊。实际上，我投反对票的真正原因是：我想知道继续下去会发生什么。那天在场的人几乎全员主张继续实验，两个意见的票数持平，这个议题被延后了。  
13号获准再休息一天，我给它带去了游戏机，它看上去还是很怕我，不再向我讨要糖果之类的奖励。我对它进行触诊时，碰到一些留有淤青的部位，它仍会发出呜咽声，不过已经好很多了，如果明天的会议上准许实验继续的话，最晚后天就能让它继续实验。  
  
9月20日  
实验准许继续了。  
13号的晨检情况不错，下午的实验照常进行。  
意识到我打算把它带出隔间的时候，13号进行了剧烈的反抗，我给它注射了一些电子病毒用的镇静剂。走到实验室门口时，或许是闻到了里面独特的消毒水味，它挣脱束缚往回跑，当然，它跑不远。  
我们被批准继续实验，附加条件是使用不同的方式造成刺激，先前我们使用的是单一的仪器，感谢他们提出的宝贵意见，我们搜集了一些特殊的实验用具。不知道谁从家里带了一堆性玩具，我想这些会让13号枯燥无味的实验体生活变得有意思一点。  
今天的实验器材中，13号对电击的反应最强烈，施加电击后它的数据出现过载，并且疑似出现了将近一分钟的复明，它的目光不再溃散，似乎看得见一般地观察周围，还出现了眨眼反射，代码中凭空出现了一些从未出现过的语句，对眼部再次施加电击后，那几段语句消失，13号确认恢复失明状态。  
至于那些性玩具，它们除了造成13号的括约肌撕裂伤和几次疑似模拟射精或者潮吹（我不确定，因为排出成分几乎都是水）以外几乎没有产生多大的作用，一些研究员却玩得不亦乐乎甚至想亲自上他，我警告他们与电子病毒进行性行为是否会感染仍有待研究，如果他们愿意为研究献身的话我倒也不介意，最后他们打消了这个念头，取而代之的是把实验时间拖延了一个多小时。  
我吃过晚饭回来把围在实验台周围的人（我相信一些与这次实验无关的人也混进去了）赶走时，13号已经陷入意识溃散状态，撕裂的伤口中流出的不是红色的血液，而是橙黄色的乱码，它们模拟液体流出，或许是本体过于虚弱的缘故，它们没法保持血红色的拟态，滴到地面和实验台上会很快消失，我对这一现象倒有些兴趣，长时间的侵犯让它在努力自我修复的同时不断产生新的伤口，这似乎超出了他的自愈能力，让之前都观测不到的“流血”现象出现，我提取到了不错的样本。  
我把它抱起来，它的质量丢失了不少，很轻，以往把它运回隔间时至少需要两个人。途中的颠簸把它惊醒了一次，它不安地闻了一下我身上的气味，然后靠在我的肩膀上继续睡眠。我吃饭前换了一身衣服，现在的消毒水味没有那么重了，看来气味确实是影响它的判断的重要因素。这很有趣，因为它的宿主是一名医生，身上难免会有消毒水味，就算是把它放回宿主身边，我想它也不会太亲近它的宿主了。  
我把它放在床上，在它的枕边放了几颗糖，今天搜集到的数据很有研究价值，批准继续实验应该不成问题。  
  
9月21日  
到底是谁她妈黑了监控器？？？又是哪些个不要命的趁着监控器失灵的时候操了13号？？？它吸收了那个混账的DNA，与体内原有的宿主DNA相撞后出现了严重的故障，DNA信息已经提取到了，每个人不管有没有不在场证明都一律强制参与调查。  
13号的错乱状态持续了半天，或许不是一个人作案，它不知道吸收了多少人的量才会出现这种程度的错误。它的伤口更多了，遍布全身，那些人除了性侵之外还殴打了它，或许它反击过，终究是没法拖着那种身体制服人类。  
下午它逐渐恢复意识，暂时无法正常行走，我给它游戏机，它玩了一会就丢到一边，吃了三颗它最喜欢的口味的糖，确定我今天不会带它去实验室之后它背靠墙壁蜷缩在床上睡着了。  
我注意到有几个个体看某些研究员的眼神有些不太对劲，出于长时间的压迫它们或许不会直接表露出来，但我会留意的，我不会放过任何一个企图对我的实验体下手的人。

9月22日  
今天遇到了一个被分配到其它部门去的老同事，他说我最近好像高傲了一些，我有吗？  
13号的情况已经基本稳定了，出于安全和数据客观的角度考虑，我没有批准继续实验。  
它仍有一些应激反应，不愿离开它的被子，从我进门开始从始至终保持着同一个姿势，警惕地盯着门口，肢体末端泛白，极易受惊。我翻遍了它的代码，也没能确定让它产生这一反应的机制如何得以实现，  
有几个参与了前天13号实验的研究员被喊了出去，我想他们不会回来了。  
  
9月24日  
13号今天进行了一些简单的实验，就在它的隔间里。这段时间可以正常运转的实验体因为各种各样的原因报废了好几个，下一批实验体还没能成长到可以投入使用，上面无法忍受数量不断减少的报告，这是无奈之举。  
  
9月25日  
它逃跑了  
  
9月30日  
我还能在这里写下这篇日记，就代表着我成功了。  
13号的潜能深不可测，并且它隐藏得很好，或许我应该遵循某些意见给它更加频繁的破坏性实验，让它喘不过气来思考其他事，看来我对它太好了，它却恩将仇报。  
高层决定把研究所设立在郊外是正确的，我找到它时，它刚刚准备进入宝生永梦所在的医院。它披着不知道从哪里弄来的大衣，为了躲避人群短距离瞬移了几次，它体内残存的能量无法支撑它多次在数据体和实体之间切换，我只稍稍推算了一下便赶上它。  
在医院中间的空地上，我看见了宝生永梦和他的病毒，他们看上去还没有发觉有一个与他们同源的病毒摸索着朝他们靠近。我们基本可以确认实验体的个体不存有本体的记忆，但似乎向宿主靠近是它们的本能。  
从个人的角度来说，我很好奇它接触到它的宿主后会杀了他让自己成为完全体，还是祈求他的帮助，还是连它自己也不明白它为什么要靠近他。  
如果让宝生永梦和帕拉德知道它的存在，那麻烦的会是我。  
我挡在它面前，它没有避开，撞到了我的身上。  
它闻了一下我身上的气味，然后  
它流下了…眼泪？  
它张开嘴试图喊什么，我把装备了消音器和抗体子弹的手枪塞进它嘴里，它死去的姿势和10号几乎一模一样。  
我让动静尽可能地小了，13号灰飞烟灭，飘忽的一些橙色光点由我回收带回实验室调查。离开时，宝生永梦和帕拉德与我擦肩而过，我没有看他们，帕拉德似乎对我的一身白大褂和我陌生的面容有点好奇，但也就是那么一瞥。  
我保住了一条命，把回收的数据上交后，我可以回家继续写我的日记。  
  
10月2日  
我被派遣了新的个体，说实话我已经不太想和这群电子病毒打交道了，它们总会带来太多的麻烦，13号事件后对电子病毒实验体抱有性幻想甚至付诸于实际的家伙的数量有增无减，我亲眼看到一个研究员对他的实验体实施性侵，就在卫生间的隔间里，门还没有锁好。我可以理解这里面的单身汉基本一年到头都摸不到女人，也听说过一些研究员甚至会对不成人形的生物下手，会到这里工作一年以上还活着的人基本都有点问题，包括我。不管怎样，为了数据的有效性，我会尽力保护好我的实验体不受别的什么因素影响。照着工作档案里的条例认真完成工作不会有什么升职空间，但是可以活得久一点。  
  
10月9日  
我，我们，犯了大错。它们远比我们想象的隐藏得更深，我们不应该小瞧曾威胁过世界的病毒，特别是它们中间最聪明的之一，哪怕是它的一点点碎片。它们一直都在等待，自杀的那些个个体也从未散去，它们在等待机会，等待数量足够，等待复仇的机会…或许从PA01被唤醒…这个实验本来就不应该开始  
我必须走了，如果成功了我会再回来写日记，前提是我能从那团橙色的风暴底下活下来……我还是蛮惜命的，我不想死，如果要我选择，就算是被那个出离愤怒的套着金色装甲的儿科医生揍得半死再拖到法庭上，我也不想在电子病毒的风暴之下凭空消失。  
不，不不不不…（潦草无法辨认的字迹）…我从一开始就不应该碰这一行，我受够了！我受够了！！！  
  
  
——————————————————————————————————   
“看完了，儿科医生？你的表情有够难看。”  
“嗯…”  
“帕拉德知道这本日记吗？”  
“如果他想知道，他随时可以知道，不过我不会主动告诉他。”  
“这是对的。你觉得那个地下研究所跟檀黎斗有关系吗？”  
“就这本日记来看，没有。”  
“…这是重要的证物，我觉得你还是不要想着把它销毁掉。  
“永梦，可能我有一点多嘴了，但是你真的…一点也没有接收到来自……那些帕拉德的信息？”  
“偶尔我会觉得有点违和感，当时不知道是怎么回事，帕拉德也好好的……我没有及时察觉到，这是我的错吗？”  
“没人会想到会有这一出，不管他们的上面是谁，绝对是个不折不扣的疯子。”  
“或许他想着我们无法想象的事。”  
“或许吧，不过那个研究所的家伙都是疯子，这一点是肯定的。那些帕拉德…他们组成的巨型bugster已经确认彻底消灭了？”  
“是的，我亲自动的手。”  
“啊呀，帕拉德对这件事没有意见吗？”  
“Poppy你就不用担心帕拉德了，他没有那么脆弱的。”  
“哼，那他现在到哪去了？”  
“他说去天台散散心，我和他聊过了，他说那些碎片和他没有什么关系，他只是觉得自己的代码泄露了有点不爽。”  
“那…永梦觉得呢？”  
“我啊…我觉得就那么多人就那么死了，果然还是有点不负责任的吧，如果不把他们的罪行全部清算的话……特别是知道他们都对那些帕拉德做过什么之后…”  
“诶诶永梦，如果那么多帕拉德都活下来了，你会养着他们吗？”  
“贵利矢真会开玩笑啊！不过我确实想过这件事…大概会吧，大概。”


End file.
